


Moonlight Sonata

by estheimm



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estheimm/pseuds/estheimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe would never forget the day before her 11th birthday. The day her parents were murdered before her eyes, the day where she killed with her very own hands, the day that would lead her to meet two boys that would change everything.</p><p>Ashe is a child prodigy. Extremely intelligent and skilled in music as well. After her parents are killed, she ends up at Wammy's House and meets the two boys ranking directly above her. How will their relationships unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction, so any critics or suggestions gor improvement are welcome since I know my writing is very flawed! I've always had stories floating around in my head, but I decided to try writing this one out for once.  
> This chapter is pretty much just backstory and their first encounter. I hope you like!

“LET GO OF ME!” Ashe screamed, yanking her arm away from the boy.

She was walking the hallways at Wammy’s House listening to Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, her favourite, when someone grabbed her arm from behind and removed the black headset from her head. _How annoying._ She recognized the boy, Seth, from her classes and knew him and his friends were trouble. A devilish smirk spread across the 14 year old boy’s face, “What’s the problem? I only wanted a little fun,” his friends chuckled at his remark. “Besides, you always have these stupid things over your ears,” he dropped the headphones on the ground and crushed it under his foot. “Why don’t we play?” She felt anger boiling up inside her as she looked at her headphones on the floor, now snapped in two. Most of the children at Wammy’s were afraid to even speak with her, but Seth was always an arrogant one. The group began moving in towards her. Ashe’s green eyes widened and unexpectedly felt fear flood her insides, “STOP! STAY AWAY!” Without realizing it, Ashe had pushed Seth away with such force, that it caused the boy to slam into the wall behind him. Seth’s friends rushed to his side but suddenly they heard a horrible scream from behind them. Her head was pounding. They turned to see Ashe crouched on the floor, her hands clutching her messy brown locks and her eyes shut tight as the past she wanted to forget dug it’s way through to the surface once again.

~~~

Ashe would never forget the day before her 11th birthday. The day her parents were murdered before her eyes, the day where she killed with her very own hands, the day that would lead her to meet two boys that would change everything. It was September 29th and Ashe had decided to play the piano to pass the time. She played gracefully, sheet music was never needed, because she always managed to memorize the song after reading through the notes only once. You see, Ashe was a musical prodigy. She could play the piano incredibly well, as well as the guitar, violin, cello, and flute. Others referred to her as a genius because of her incredible test scores at school and ability to solve puzzles that others could not even fathom in a matter of seconds. The evening before her birthday, she witnessed a man stabbing her father to death, and then her mother right after. She froze, her eyes wide and couldn’t do anything but watch as the trespasser relentlessly impaled her parents with his weapon. The man had soon turned to see Ashe watching and began to move in on her too, an horrible grin on his face and eyes full of malice. She spotted a knife on the counter in the corner of her eye and dove towards it in desperation. The man swung his knife, slicing her across the face. She winced from the pain but before she knew it Ashe had driven the knife right through his stomach. Ashe was breathing heavily, heart pounding with adrenaline. She pulled out the knife and jabbed him with vengeance twice more before he died and collapsed on top of her. She fell to the ground from the weight of the man, but quickly escaped from underneath him just to realize what she had done. Her parents were murdered. She was a murderer. _What have I done?_

A neighbour nearby heard all the noise and found Ashe sobbing while crouched in the corner of her kitchen, covered in blood and three dead bodies in front of her. After the incident, Ashe was placed in the home of some distant relatives but she had never felt more out of place and alone in her life. Four months later, that was when Watari showed up.

~~~

Ashe had been in Wammy’s House ever since, constantly being tested to examine her capabilities in order to become a successor of the greatest detective in the world: L. Honestly, Ashe did not care whether she would become the next L or not. If she was deemed capable then she would do it, if not, it wouldn't matter. Of course, Ashe was not her real name. No one’s name at Wammy’s House was real, everyone knew each other solely by their aliases. It was an orphanage and all the other children were extremely smart, so her abilities were not seen as abnormal or unusual. Although, she had proven to instructors that she had amazing abilities and was far above a majority of the other students. In fact, she was ranked number four. Everyone knew about her but no one ever spoke to her, because they were afraid. Rumours about her past had spread throughout the house with all of them labeling her as either a killer or some maniac which wasn’t far off at all. " _I heard she killed her own parents", "She stabbed a man to death"_ children would whisper in the classrooms. Ashe was always aware that none of the children wanted to associate with her at all, so she always had her headphones on. Listening to her music helped her cope with the anxiety she constantly dealt with, and was proven to enhance her performance skills. Her music was her lifeline. But to have that crushed right in front of her and have four devious boys approaching her, she didn’t know what else to do but panic. Seth and gotten up from the floor and snarled “You little bitch, I’ll kill you.” She was still sitting against the wall, knees to her chest and her freckled face buried in her arms, fearfully waiting for the worst to come. But suddenly she heard a new voice,

“What the hell are you doing?” _Oh no who is it now?_ Ashe was afraid to look up.

“M-Mello!” Seth stuttered, “We were just uh-having some fun and hanging around with Ashe.” She heard a second voice,

“Well it doesn’t really look like she’s having fun to me.” Ashe slowly lifted her head from her arms out of curiosity to see who the newcomers were.

A boy with redish-brown hair and a striped long sleeve was down on one knee in front of the crushed headphones and were picking up the pieces. He looked pretty tall and wore a set of tinted goggles on his head. After picking up her split headphones he walked towards Ashe and crouched down so he was at her eye level. He had blue eyes, nice ones. “Are you alright?” he asked, concern in his eyes, “I’m guessing these were yours?” he held out the pieces for her to take. Ashe shyly nodded and held out her hands as the mysterious boy placed them in her hands. She then looked up to see Seth arguing with the owner of the first voice she heard earlier; a blonde wearing all black. His hair was just above his shoulders and his bangs completely covered his forehead. He looked intimidating and Seth was clearly afraid of him. “Get out of here jackass. You piss me off,” Mello glared, his hands in his pockets. They ran away without hesitation. “Tsk, those guys are pathetic,” he said before moving to the left of Ashe and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“No kidding,” replied the red headed boy. He was still kneeling in front of her, watching as Seth and his friends ran away. He had this sarcastic and cocky sounding attitude to his voice but Ashe didn’t feel afraid and could feel that he was in a way, gentle. Somehow, she began to relax. It didn’t look like these two were going to try anything with her.

“I’m Matt by the way,” he introduced himself and turned his head to Ashe again, “and this guy is Mello,” he pointed with his thumb to the blonde, not losing eye contact with the girl. Their names sounded very familiar.

“You’re Ashe, right? I’ve heard about you, you’re the lucky fourth child. I’m impressed though, I wouldn’t expect that from someone like you,” Matt smiled. He wasn’t wrong, she thought.

Ashe was a frail girl with messy brown hair, freckles, and a scar from the bridge of her nose and across her left cheek you couldn't miss. She always had her headphones either on her head or around her neck and wore an oversized grey hoodie with shorts and bright red mid-calf socks, no shoes. She liked to collect colourful socks. It didn’t surprise her that others wouldn’t expect her to be as smart as she was. She looked like a child who came out from some wild circus.

“How long are you two going to sit there?” Ashe looked up at Mello. His gaze was piercing and heavy, she couldn’t look away, “Don’t let those idiots push you around again. If you do you’re just as dumb and pathetic as they are.”  

“Lay it down lightly, would you?” Matt responded as Ashe carefully lifted herself from the ground, and shoved her broken headphones that she had in her hands into her sweater pocket. Matt stood and laughed lightly,

“Don’t mind him, he’s always this way.” Truthfully, she didn’t mind Mello’s blunt attitude. She liked when people were honest with her, even if it was a harsh truth. She hated when people lied.

“Uhm, thanks for the help,” Ashe said, “both of you.”

“No need to mention it,” Matt replied. Mello stayed silent. Ashe finally remembered where she had heard their names from.

“You guys are the second and third in line, aren’t you?” She's always heard about them, but have never met them in person. Mello was the one to respond this time,

“I’m number 2,” he clicked his tongue, “I can’t stand that Near is always ahead of me, the bastard.” It seemed just thinking about Near made Mello mad.

“I’ve actually spoken with Near a few times,” Ashe stated. Near was the top candidate to become the next L and he was also one of the only people that didn’t seem to care about what others thought of her. It seemed he barely had any emotion and he was a little strange, but he let her play games with him once in a while, usually chess which he always won. But even those moments when he'd let her in were still rare occasions. All in all, she thought he was a pretty decent guy.

“Don’t tell me you actually like that guy?!,” Mello expressed with disbelief.

“He’s not so bad,” she said crossing her arms, “What makes you hate him so much?”

“Everything!” he yelled as he turned his head away in a childish manner.

Matt sighed, “He just hates how Near is always at the top, and Mello's always second to him,” he explained. He turned to Mello, “I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who hates him that much. I’m not the biggest fan of him either, but I don’t _loath_ him.”

“Well you should,” Mello replied still looking away. An awkward silence followed. Ashe decided it was time for her to go.

“I think I’ll get going now. Thanks again, and sorry for the trouble,” she quickly turned to leave and waved goodbye.

“Uh yeah, see ya,” Matt waved, unsure if she even heard him. He was a little surprised by how she ran away so quickly. 

“I don’t like her,” Mello said flatly.

“Why? Because she think she likes Near?” Mello didn’t respond and Matt laughed. He playfully slung his arm around his companion’s shoulder.

“Get off me!”

“Well my friend, _I_ like her."


End file.
